Story Endings
Character endings. To receive the ending do the following conditions with the character as the main character. 'Spoilers aplenty!' Bad End Acessible by going to the world tree on the right of Arcanus Cella. Souma Souma sees Pudding laughing and having a good time. He on the other hand isn't for adventures and he goes on, comforting himself that Pudding is fine. This is bad as Pudding will die from the Laughter Disease and Souma has to explain to everyone where she went. Subverted when Pudding passes the disease to Coco and then this ending isn't that bad. Pudding Pudding decides to go home and finds out 100 years has passed and Earth is overrun with Aliens. Well, at least she won't die from laughter ever again... Battleboy Battleboy goes elsewhere to find the legendary shield and finds another shield fanatic. They "battle" it out but collapse from holding shields all day. Battleboy gives up searching for shields. Sunday Sunday ends up in a dark void . She initially feels at ease as no one is there to look at her, but then she panics when there is no way out. Dotache Dotache gets tired of being a barkeep as goes home even when Souma tries to stop him (her?). She probably has alot of explaining to do... Sherbet Sherbet goes home and after explaining that she failed to protect the princess, she gets put into cold storage (literally). She despairs over the lack of someone to order her around. Despina Despina finds Arcanus Cella pointless and nukes it. Bob Bob can't find inspiration for new hairstyles on Arcanus Cella and decides to leave. A bug comes along and shaves him bald. He decides to go home and play othello with himself. Coco Coco falls into a trap set by presumably humans and is sealed away forever. Even worse when after a story event he's a zombie and he can't kill himself. Asagi Asagi ends up in data corrupted world, and is trapped there. Custom character Custom characters only get a black screen, it's up to you to decide what happens. Good End Acessible by clearing the "Last Boss" dungeon. Souma Souma's taunt is that he protects Pudding because he wants her all to himself. Souma states that he protects her because all he wants is her to be happy, love is just a plus. Souma gets saved by Pudding when the Last Boss does a final explosion. She remarks that she isn't a sick child anymore and can protect Souma as well, to which he agrees. The two become fighting partnerrs. Souma on the field states that fighting isn't so bad when you have a partner. Pudding Pudding's taunt is that Souma protects her only because her parents made him do so, and that she should just die already to end Souma's misery. Pudding states that Souma would never say anything like that and it's not true. Pudding sees that Souma is about to go home because his job is done. She instead asks him to join her for more adventures, and he agrees. The two become fighting partners. Pudding on the field wonders what the next adventure will bring. Battleboy Battleboy's taunt is that he's weak and will not get the shield, to which he disagrees. Battleboy earns the shield and realises that the obsession with shields was because he wants to portect Sunday. He asks her out on a date to which she agrees. Battleboy's mind runs through what they'll do on the date... Battleboy on the field states that he'll support Sunday because he's her number 1 fan. Sunday Sunday's taunt is that she's weak and will not get the sword, to which she disagrees. Sunday earns the sword and realises that the obsession with swords was pointless because she should stand in the limelight instead, and decides to become an actress. Battleboy states that he'll support Sunday because he's her number 1 fan. Sunday on the field wonders how she'll rise to fame... Dotache Dotache's taunt is that he won't break the curse, to which she disagrees. Dotache breaks the curse and turns back into Princess Dot. Sherbet thinks that now that everything is over she should go away, but Princess Dot asks her to stay. Both travel back to the kingdom (maybe of 3D Dot Heroes...?. Dotache on the field is unchanged, and states that he had a dream... Sherbet Sherbet's taunt is that she can't protect the Princess, to which she disagrees. Sherbet finds the princess curse has broken and has been turned back. She asks the princess to wait until she has finished her training so that she is worthly of her, and the princess agrees. Sherbet on the field states that protecting the princess has been the best thing ever. Despina Despina's taunt is her previous inner thoughts that the world is full of maleovent people and she should seclude herself, to which she says was all a lie that the Last Boss told her from the beginning. Despina comes back to Arcaneus Cella and finds a part for her. Turns out it's Bob's birthday and he's her missing grandfather who gave her the Arcaneus Cella Sandbox Kit to help her realise her perception of people was wrong. Cristine the cat was revived by Bob. Despina on the field feels an urge to go home and look at a picture of her parents (maybe they passed away...?). Tamago the egg is about to hatch. Bob Bob's taunt is that he's getting too old for this game, to which he disagrees. Bob finds a funky wig in the chest and decides to give it to Despina. Bob on the field says that he's going to surpise Despina soon with the wig. Coco Coco's taunt is that he's unlucky and will never get anything out of life, to which he disagrees. Coco steps on multiple traps but he survives because he's a zombie. He finds the Super Lucky Golden Poo in the chest (in Japan, poo is a pun for luck or something). He holds it in his hand and feels that after Arcaneus Cella his life has turned around and he's not unlucky anymore. Coco on the field wonders what treasures will be next... Asagi Asagi doesn't get a taunt from the Last Boss. Her ending is acchieved by clearing the last of the Asagi themed dungeons. Asagi realizes that she can do anything she wants, if she truly wants, such as being a main character. Bob comes in to congragulate her. Asagi starts speaking corruped text, implying that even the game doesn't recognise her as a main character (also, although she can't be deleted, you can't copy her face like a main character during Custom Character creation, in the game...) Asagi disappears from the field, presumably to the world of Prinny 2, where she becomes a boss. Custom character Custom characters do not get taunts from the Last Boss, only get a black screen, it's up to you to decide what happens.